User talk:Bermuda
Chat Days Hi Bermuda the wiki has decided on how frequent we should have these I asked Bermuda but she seems pretty busy but any way we have decided every two weeks. Whats your say in this should we go through with this or throw it down the drain. Your loyal editor Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 19:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC). :I don't understand your first sentence. You say Bermuda was busy. By the way, Bermuda is a boy. :/ Well, I'm fine with having chat days. Templates...... I read what what Lionblaze said. My mom thought you were a girl for a while..... .-. Anyhoo, I made a new template called "Dailyword". Since your kinda of the "template guru" around here, I decided your the one to ask for help. Like in the "NPC" Template, I want people to enter whatever they want, and I have no idea what to put that will make that happen. I also like your new Userpage design. "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 18:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Main page In the template "News and Projects," it still says "The Toontown Wiki Halloween Celebration is coming this October." Just telling you to update the template. ;) FlyingSquirrel 02:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tiny Favor No problem. I uploaded the new images as a new version of the same filenames. Theevina • talk 21:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Your awesome! XD Rynoraja 05:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Rynoraja A few things I was wondering, how do I apply for stuff like: Admin, Rollback, Super Contributor, or Chat Moderator. I might not apply for them now, but it would be good to know. Also, how do I archive my Talk page? Do I just make a page named "User:Flower1470:Archive1" or something like that? Thanks, "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 15:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :You can apply for rights here. Make sure you follow the format. And this request page is only for Admin and Rollback. To be a Super Contrib, just ask one of the administrators, and they'll review your work. For chat moderator, we pretty much just promote those who are quite active on chat and are trusted. :To archive your talk page, just copy the entire content on your talk page, or at least the messages you want to archive, and paste it onto User talk:Flower1470/Archive 1. ---- Simple enough. I'll see what I can do..... "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:37, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Comment. Dear Bermuda I saw your comment but what type of quality are you talking about???Ninja3567 00:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S I really want to be top toon and I am working on the wiki everyday and I am at 24 or something at the leaderboard. :Good quality. Not bad quality, as in little-to-no changes on your edits (such as changing a word, adding/removing periods, punctuations, etc., or just simply out of the ordinary edits.) Also, I do not care for the leaderboard, as it's simply a fun way to contribute to the wiki. It has nothing to do with hard work, in my opinion. ::I just really want to be top toon!!! I think I might have good quality and I am creating pages that are not yet created.Ninja3567 22:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Just keep trying and try not to make pointless edits. I really did it this time....... I finally want to use the game card you gave me, but um, I kinda lost it. WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!? - Patrick So, would you be kind enough to tell me again?? "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Bad news. And you don't want to hear the bad news, so figure the bad news out. D: And no it's not about FlyingSquirrel losing his dinosaur for his birthday.... ---- Oh crud. My fault. SO MY FAULT!!!! I'm doomed! Thanks anyway..... - Starts crying into pillow - "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Somethings for the image policy I was thinking of something for the image policy. Like my spongebob pic I uploaded onto the wiki, I put OFFTOPIC at the beginning of the file name. so I was thinking if someone wants to upload something not related to TT/off topic, they have to put OFFTOPIC_ at the beginning of the file name. If the picture is fanmade, the file has to have FANMADE_ at the beginning of the name. Also, you can only put fan made and off topic pictures on your userpage, showing someone something on their talkpage, or pages like that as long as it is not on mainspace pages. 291lerriuqSgniylF 20:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Great idea Mr. unknown person! Your name looks just like FlyingSquirrel192's name. Are you somewhat related? :O Sorry about leaving comments. Won't do again. Didn't know. Thanks Crazydinky 19:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Your NOT going to believe this: I've had some really weird dreams before, but this tops them all: I was on chat, and so were you. You say: Man, if only I could come to your house..... Me: Ha! Like you could come to MY house. You: We'll see. ~ Bermuda has left the chat ~ I was like "Whatever" , until.... there was a knock a my front door. I open it to see...... an about 16 year old boy standing there. I was like NO WAY. "Are you flower?" "uhhh..... yeah." "Cool, I got the right house" After about 10 minutes and a glass of water later..... we (and my brother and sister) played my favorite board game: THE ALLOWANCE GAME I won. Me and you start an argument about how I cheated. Then we watched some TV. Once again, we had an argument about TV shows to watch. I just turned off the TV. Then I woke up. Weird huh? I couldn't stop laughing...... and I'm still not. "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 20:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh man, I have to travel further back in time! She knows what's going to happen?!? D: UGH... Hi Bermuda! I was looking at toon-up gags and it says juggling balls its supposed to be juggling cubes if you can fix that for me. Thx. Loving77 00:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be planning to clean up these pages, hopefully I will. Thanks for spotting that anyways! :) RE: Snowfall I understand your concern, but I don't really think it is a problem. It doesn't really interfere with using the site, and it was implemented solely for decoration, not to "intentionally obstruct" things. If we were to hide the ads/buttons for users with "display: none;" or replace them with our own code, that would be violating the rules. Theevina • talk 15:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Forums I was (finally) looking at your Forum:2011 Year - 2012 Commitments. It said the deadline was December 3rd, then it would be protected. I kinda was getting around to putting my input, and I was wondering if I still could. Thanks, "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 18:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I know it would have been protected, but I've been so busy lately. I'll get around to it later. And yes, you can put your stuff. Merging pages If we merge the building and NPC pages, there are several problems we will encounter. *Most of it won't work automatically. That will be a lot of work, but it's not a huge concern. *Having two templates on one pages might mess up all the formatting unless we really change everything around. *Categories will be lost of look strange. Having cats and npc toons on a building page would look weird, unless we got rid of those categories altogether, which means NPC toons outside of buildings would be uncateogorized. The best option for the moment is to fine some more information to add to minor NPC pages. I don't know what else to do. There are still lots of puns and references that need to be added. Theevina • talk 18:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I've been thinking. I'm trying to find a solution to make the building and NPC pages, well, more useful and still have the two separated. *A section on the building page titled "NPC Toon", with a little sentence and . *The same thing for NPC toons but a section for building. Any better idea would be great. Questions Hello, I'm Dentface, an admin on a fellow Disney MMO Wiki, the Pirates Online Wiki. I have some questions that involves some of the cosmetic effects you have on your wiki. Firstly, how did you add the snowflake effect? Its very pretty. Secondly, how did you add your own custom image to the wikia header bar, and to the task bar? Thank for your time. --''Dent--Talk'' 02:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! : ) --''Dent--Talk'' 13:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Updates The "Community Messages" and the "Juggling Balls/Cubes" needs updating. With the Community Messages, under "Projects", it still says "Dance Moves (images)". I uploaded all the images already. With the "Juggling Balls/Cubes", at the very top of the page, under "Gags", then "Toon-up", it says "Juggling Balls"; it should say "Juggling Cubes". If you could fix those that would be great! Have a Happy "Winter Holiday"!!!! Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 20:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin request edits I was looking at the Request User Rights page, and I just have a question: do you still need to have 1,500 main edits and 2,500 edits or is just 1,500 main edits all that is needed now? The Evil Sorcerer of Toontown Wiki 05:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : Since we are in need of another admin at the moment, we can probably be lenient on that particular requirement. You can create a request entry when you're ready. Theevina • talk 06:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::What he said. :P :::If you want to request, create a new one and make sure you add (admin) along with the request (and don't forget to remove on the Username parameter on the checklist and put your name instead or it'll create a red link). That, or you can re-open the old request and remove the Closed Requests category. "Friendly Manner" I know you said this a couple days ago, but I have a question about what you said on FlyingSquirrel192's Talk Page. You said, "And always remain in a friendly manner, even when the user(s) are horribly rude." This kinda bothers me. I hate to remind you of this, but when you had that argument with Flower1470, you ended up calling her a "Little Kid". To me, that wasn't in a "Friendly manner". And this shouldn't get me banned (again), because all I'm asking is a question. Thank you, Spongebob10 15:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I know what I said. Everyone has these kinds of problems sometimes, and things just blurt out without realizing what just happened. It's not like I or anybody else can keep their inner fury of destruction within themselves. I mean, for example, if someone called you by many names, and you can't stand it anymore, what exactly would you do in an attempt to stop the person from harassing/annoying you? Besides, nobody can follows the good manners perfectly. ::I fully understand that, but I have one more question: I never saw you say "I'm sorry" to Flower1470. I saw her say "Sorry" over 5 times, but you not even once. Is there a reason for that? And I'm not trying to put you down; I'm trying to figure these kinds of things out so I can help other people. ::Spongebob10 00:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I haven't? Geez, what was I doing that day. ::::It might be a good idea to do that now. I think Flower will understand. Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Dr. Phil. ::::Spongebob10 00:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::And this just got confusing.... Truthfully, I have my suspicions up now. ::::::Confusing? How did this get confusing? -gulp- I see nothing confusing..... Have a Happy "Winter Holiday"!!!! Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 01:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Top Toon When I was first nominated for Top Toon, you put a message on my talk page. I was wondering why you don't do that anymore. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. Your choice. 00:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I guess I'll put it this way: to surprise those users that they got nominated? :P I'm not sure. ::It was a surprise even when you said it to me. I'm wondering because some users are/will be gone, then come back and be totally out of it. That's when they're shocked to see their toon on the Home page. ::But even if you're busy, somebody -coughs- me -coughs- can put it on their talk. Just an idea..... ::Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. Your choice. 00:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I am quite busy. I'll even make a template just for the heck of it (and to make it easy). Thanks for the help. :) ::::No problem. The template really isn't necessary, but whatever you want to do. ::::Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. Your choice. 00:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Message from EpicnezzEmily I know I'm new to the wiki, but someone made his own Devil Ray page when we already had one. Devil ray - Toontown Wiki I added "Candidates for deletion" as a category, but I know I need an admin to delete it. So can you please do that? :Thanks for notifying me. I've made it into a redirect instead. Message from JellyrollZillerwig Sup Bermuda? lol Hey, I think I might come back, Im moderating the fanon now, and I had a question.. how can I become an admin? Im gonna try and become one :) JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 10:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Usually I don't stay up this late, and this would be the last time I would be doing that. Anyways, users can request for user rights on the Forum:Request User Rights page. Although, we recently had another user promoted to an admin; this means the requirements have raised. However, GamerPerson has resigned, and well, the requirements are pretty much the same as if GamerPerson was still here. ::OK. Thanks. :) ::What times is it there? Its 10:39 AM here ::JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 10:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::2:45... AM. Edits You just passed me in edits, well, except for this edit which makes us even until you edit again. I can't believe I just caught that at the right moment. But it doesn't really bother me. I haven't been that active because of all the other stuff I'm dealing with in my life right now. Theevina • talk 00:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Supposedly, you're still ahead of me on the . :o Re: Future Events Oh ok, sorry. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Contributing to the wiki everyday. Holy Koalas dude! You've been editing for this whole year?! ''Wow, I'm not sure if Evina could get up to you, :P --Let the Razor Shell be used! 01:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, I could have gotten the badge five days earlier if I hadn't skipped a day. And considering these badges update per day based on UTC, it's also difficult keeping up to make sure you edit before midnight UTC. For me, I have to edit before 4 or 5 p.m. Also, Evina is still quite ahead of me with achievements, but it's not like I look forward to catching up (badges aren't a big deal and proves nothing but for having fun collecting). CONGRATS!!!! How in the world did you earn that 365 day badge?! And it looks like you're the only one who has it!! - claps - Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. Your choice. 13:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Edit every single day based on UTC (which a clock near the link to your user page shows the time). ::I know that, but between school and chores and stuff like that, how did you do it? ::Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. Your choice. 23:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::That's tough for sure. I did balance my life doing stuff I wanted to do. Usually, right after I'm finished doing something, I just go onto Wikia and edit I guess. I'm not sure. I'm Bermuda, and you know you shouldn't question a user named Bermuda. :P User Rights suggestion There should be a rank called User Guard or something similar which could edit others' userpages without getting banned. The ranked user would edit spam, pointless messages, and typos on the userpage as well as the Talkpage. Example of typo fixing: *User Jake leaves a message saying "uil be away fopr 2-4 dayas. *Guard Pizzaman edits the message to be proper spelling and turns it into "I'll be away for 2-4 days." Example of talk page protection: *User ImNotATroll posts a message on Jake's talk page saying "YOU ARE A NOOBISH NOOB THAT HAS A NOOBISH LIFE HAHAHA" *Jake is inactive so Guard Pizzaman comes in and undo's ImNotATroll's edit/post, or replacing it with a template "This message violated our rules and was removed from the talk page by Guard User:Pizzaman . For more info, please see this wiki's rules." Example of spam removing/undoing: *User Jake's little sister goes on his account and edits his userpage to say "randomdogfullfillshisdestinylololoandaguythateatscakescomesintoeatcakes". *Guard Pizzaman sees that that doesn't make sense, and removes the message. Guards also should have access to Rollback rights so their work was easier. A guard's color should be dark blue. What do you think? Should we increase our Userpage security? 'Black Hole,' The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 12:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I would have to disagree on this. #Anybody can remove spam/troll messages. #If the user edits his or her own user page, I don't see the point in removing or adding something they have added themselves (and there is no proof to who has accessed the user's account done by checkuser, which only happens rarely in this case); the only exception to this is if it is obvious spam (external links that can be found malicious or anything inappropriate that breaks the Wiki Rules). Besides, administrators are not allowed to edit other's user pages, unless for maintenance work (such as removing categories). #*You can edit a user page or talk page if it has been vandalized. :Besides, this user right is practically the same thing as a regular user or someone who just has rollback rights. Hacker/Gallery Some users here lately have been putting tons of images into the Hacker Gallery page. I found out they are using an easy way to upload "helpful" pictures. 1. Go to Toon Valley 2. Look in the crowd and find a random hacker 3. Take picture and upload it to the wiki 4. This Or you can say the thing I hate most is coming back. Cheap editing.... The Evil Sorcerer of Toontown Wiki 13:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I do believe it is becoming a nuisance to the wiki. Although, before protecting it, we should get community consensus, such as a vote. ::If you guys are saying that im cheaply editing, you dont know what your talking about. I was just putting on some pictures id taken of hackers, there were a few pics there, so I though I should put them on, and now you think im just wanting edits even though I have over 1,800?! 'JellyrollZillerwig''' Send me a message! 17:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm talking about everybody. Template Help Templates confuse me. I'm using Template:UserPlayground, and I can't figure it out. All I'm trying to do is add the template to this page, but I keep messing up. I follow the instructions, I even copy it, but I can't get it. A little help please? Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 00:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :The template looks alright to me! :) The only problem is that the image is either deleted or renamed. I'll take a look at those. One template please. Hi there bermuda! I am just asking if you could please help me out with the templates, I would really like a template, Thanks!Chrisgaff 00:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Create an article by naming it Template: followed by the name you want the template to be called. :OkChrisgaff 20:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Um.... I thought you said that I could tell the Top Toon nominees that they were nominated...... or did something change? Because, if something did, I need to know. Thanks. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 16:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I made a template and wanted to test it out to see if anything needs to be changed. Since I was already doing it, I might as well tell the nominees. :P Template Hi there bermuda, I found what color I like for my template of my name, it's 3CCC37 and it's from Colorpicker.com. Could you please help me with getting it on? thanks. Chrisgaff 22:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. Can you tell me which template to put it on? ::Sure. I need to figure out how to put it on my name tag, for like when i'm talkingt to people through messages like you and my name for the signature is that color. Chrisgaff 00:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I mean can you tell me the name of your template? After all, I'm not a mind reader.